


An Offering of Life's Greatest Pleasure

by WhereDragonsSleep



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Adult Sothis (Fire Emblem), Almyra (Fire Emblem), Aphrodisiacs, Danger Kink, Diplomacy Gone Wrong Gone Sexual, Dragon My Unit | Byleth, Dragon Sothis, Electricity used as a sex toy, F/M, Goddess forgive me, I guess it had to make sense in context, Knotting, Male My Unit | Byleth, Nabatean Byleth, Offering, Post Verdant Wind AU, Sothis with a body AU, This is Slotumn's fault she reminded me that this event was a thing, Welcome to Dragons twisting the prompts to give herself a bingo, Why is all of my stuff wordy as shit, dragon - Freeform, hoo boy this takes a while to get to the actual monsterfucking I apologise, monsterfucking weekend, tongue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27315763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhereDragonsSleep/pseuds/WhereDragonsSleep
Summary: Eat these desserts, Nader had said. They would give him an out of this world experience, he had said.It was all a twisted joke, and now Sothis has to try and deal with her broken and whimpering partner in the background of a diplomatic party, even if she must call upon her true power to do so.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Sothis
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: FE3H Monsterfucking Weekend 2020





	An Offering of Life's Greatest Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> A note to my DND group because I know you follow my Twitter. Don't read this and come crying to me about it being smut, it is an entry for the Monsterfucking Weekend event, you know what you were getting into when you read these tags and the summary.
> 
> Edit: Poor Byleth was eating sand until I fixed the typo in the summary.
> 
> Edit 2: I find something wrong with the summary every time I look at it.

“Oh my, what have they done to you?”

The sound of the music outside reverberated in Sothis ears as she gazed upon the positively wrecked man before her. He stood slumped against the wall, only holding himself up with his arms which were wrapped around two golden wall ornaments on each side. Some sweat had glued his hair to his forehead while more ran down his face and neck in rivulets.

“N-Nader- he… _hah…”_ His shoulders shook with each breath he drew, and as he threw his head back against the cold sandstone wall, the man let out a soft exhale and sank further towards the ground.

Sothis quickly stepped in, bringing one arm around his body to stabilise him. “What? What did he do?”

“Gave me a gift, said he- said… when I ate them, they would bless me with life’s plea- Sothis! Please don’t!” She drew him closer to her in order to bring him over to a chair, inadvertently causing her companion to cry out in pain as he was pressed against her side. She cringed at the noise, drawing her expression into a grimace as her pointed ears drew back against her hair.

“I apologise.”

It took a minute, but eventually he recovered, and as her lips parted to urge him to continue, he butted in. “P-pleasures. The key of life’s pleasures. I-I didn’t know what that meant, but he said it was a show of g-good faith… Apparently they are a delicacy here? I ate one and felt f-fine, but the second- oh, goddess…”

That damn general.

He had drugged her poor Byleth with aphrodisiacs.

“ _Byleth,”_ Sothis kept her tone soft, for she knew he suffered from this, but inside, she felt the hot burn of anger begin to grow. Slowly the goddess took his entire body weight onto herself so she was carrying him. “You are a fool. An innocent fool-”

He sunk into her arms with a dejected whine, though on occasion he squirmed, barely containing the urge to try and relieve the sensitivity. “I know… it hurts.”

“I know, I know. Just give me a minute.” The long haired woman gave a quick scan of the room to find a suitable surface on which to lay him. It was odd for such a large room to be empty during these celebrations, surely the Almyrans would have wanted to use every inch of their capital’s palace for such an event? There was even a lit fireplace, illuminating a mantelpiece with a great wyvern’s skull and flanked by two large claymores, it was as if this place was set up for someone else already.

A soft grunt by her side brought her back to reality. Right now she had to find him somewhere. From her brief scan, she saw a soft looking sofa before a table where she could easily lay him down.

Perfect.

Hoisting him over her shoulder with shocking ease, Sothis ignored his breath hitching as she walked around to the front of the velvet chair and delicately laid him down.

It was then that Byleth finally opened his eyes and looked at her. His pupils were dilated, almost eclipsing his bright green irises. Not only that, but they were bleary with unshed tears which now threatened to spill from the corners of his eyes.

All she could do was lean down and wipe away the tears so they would not add to the damp mess that was his face. After that, Sothis delivered a gentle kiss to the corner of his mouth.

“Help me…” He murmured softly into her lips. “Please.”

Sothis paused and actually thought on how best she could help him. There was the most obvious route of just helping him relieve his now pent up desire, but doing so at such a time and in such a place felt scandalous to her. Surely, if someone were to walk in, it would sully both of their reputations in every social circle they were involved with. The two of them, engaging in carnal acts during what was supposed to be a serious diplomatic mission to Almyra? In the middle of the celebrations of the two countries’ close bond that had formed over the past few years?

But right now, there was no one she could think of to bring him to. She didn’t know where the doctors in this palace were, and to just drag him around asking for directions because “he is aroused against his will” would probably raise more questions than answers.

Then again, it seemed to be common for human men to be aroused against their wills. Not that Byleth really could be considered human any more, but no matter.

_Perhaps the most obvious choice is the best one._

She stood up, drawing a desperate keening noise from her partner, and looked to the doors from which they had entered. They were held by two large handles, easy enough to shove something long and hard between, like a broom or a sword.

A sword?

She swivelled back around. The mantelpiece!

Hopping over the table, Sothis quickly reached up and began to pull at the grip. “I will help, my dear Byleth.” Much to her surprise, it came away easily into her hands as though it was just resting there. She grabbed the other one for some extra support. Each of the weapons would likely be heavy enough for a man to wield with two hands, but to one such as herself, Sothis easily carried both in her right hand.

Unfortunately Byleth was not in the mood for her strength based party tricks, as she noticed him now tearing at his cloak and robes as she walked past.

“Patience.”

“Y-you try being in th-this position and staying patient!”

Sothis ignored that comment for the moment and slid the two blades into place between the heavy handlebars. She gave them a quick, experimental tug, and found that they held fast. Now if someone wanted in, they’d have to let her remove the weapons first.

Smiling at her handiwork, the goddess quickly padded back across the carpeted floor to her companion who was still trying in vain to disrobe his gear.

She began tugging the golden sash from around his shoulders much like he had. “I take it you would like some help?” When all he did was sigh in response and lower his head back, Sothis took this for a yes. She pulled the ornate gear away from him, then moved on.

Her next goal was to pull out his cloak from under him, which without his total cooperation unintentionally resulted in her flipping the man onto his stomach. Immediately he cried out again and Sothis flinched.

“Dearest apologies, I-” She started, but he cut her off.

“N-no, I’ll be fine. Give me a second.” He groaned and forced himself upright against the back of the chair, making it easier for her to start undoing the clasps on his robe. “Goddess- it feels like I’ve been dragged through Ailell.”

Sothis just calmly knelt before him, removing each article as gently as she could do given the fact that he was now dead weighted putty in her hands. Pulling him forward, she slid the black robes off his back to reveal the white shirt underneath that was stuck to his skin. “That’s… a little better.” he shivered.

“Hush, you will be free of this ridiculous garb soon.”

“It’s so hot in here…”

Slowly, she slid the drenched shirt over his head and tossed it to one side, revealing the skin of his upper body to the air. Much like his face, it was shiny with sweat, and glowed red like the fireplace behind her. A second later the harsh smell of his body crashed into her senses. A pungent odour, one that wasn’t too far off from a battlefield, but was distinctly more… intimate. She made a face and her ears drew back once more.

“You smell like human sex and suffering.”

To her surprise, her partner let out a soft laugh. “Y-yeah, feels like- _gnth…_ that...”

Sothis ran a hand down his slick chest experimentally. She watched as he twisted to lean into the gentle ministrations and took deep breaths to try and push away the influx of sensations. Such contradictions this new affliction brought to his body. Had it not been hurting him so, Sothis would have been happy to observe it… with his given permission of course.

She repeated the gesture, expecting a similar result, but instead of just leaning to her touch, she noticed that the skin underneath her hand rolled like a wave, briefly twisting into smooth, black scales before reverting back to his skin. Her brow furrowed at that. “It is far too dangerous to do that here, Byleth...”

“Sorry…” his voice was weak. “P-please, just hurry.”

“Hurry with what, exactly? How would you like me to go about this?” She began to undo the rope cord holding his trousers up. “We have only engaged in these kinds of acts a few times before, and never have I been faced with anything like this. Tell me what it is you would like me to do.” Once she had slipped the belt off, she just pulled everything down to his ankles in one swift motion.

While she had meant this to be more like swiftly pulling off a bandage, the goddess hadn’t quite anticipated the response she got. Byleth’s face contorted into a silent scream, which was then translated into sound in the form a guttural groan. She could do little more than give him an apologetic look as she placed her relatively cool hand on his inner thigh. As the pain receded, he threw any dignity he had left into the wind and began to plead. “Any- anything! Your hands, your mouth, just end this torture, please! I’ll do anything…” His tears, which had built back up after she cleaned them, finally broke free.

Sothis could only stare up at him in abject wonder at his sudden breakdown. Gone was the stoic man who offered a soft side to her behind closed doors. 

Now, he was pathetic. 

It was not in a way that disgusted her, but rather in a way that she just felt sorry for him. That general ruined his night which as far as Sothis knew, was full of partying and excitable conversation with his old friends.

She’d have to see what was in those deserts and feed it to the idiot. See how he felt with the spear of carnal pleasure lodged solidly in his spine. However, she knew that could wait. Right now she had to tend to her poor Byleth. Thankfully as this wasn’t the first time that the two had been so closely intimate, she wasn’t wary of that, but what she was afraid of was hurting him. 

He wasn’t exactly helping by not telling her what to do, but she couldn’t fault him given his condition. That left her with the good old Sothis-tested, Byleth-approved (names could be reversed depending on who was doing what) method also known as communication, which had not failed the two yet.

“Tell me if anything I do hurts you in any way.” She turned her attention to what appeared to be a source of the suffering, which was his scarlet erection. It twitched in tandem with the muscles on his stomach and thighs, which in conjunction with the near purple head that was glistening with a fluid that both of them knew but neither knew the name of, just further drove home the second-hand pain she felt.

Had she a healing tome with her, Sothis would have cast Physic on him then and there, because flames, it looked like it hurt. Normally when he was up and ready, it was at least the same colour as the rest of his skin, not… whatever this was.

Slowly, she drew her thumb over the tip, smearing the fluids against the pad. In her ears, she heard the sharp hiss of Byleth who was reaching down to grab her hand.

She repeated the motion, even more gently this time. Again, he hissed. “Good or bad?”

“B-both.” His other hand went to her cheek, softly caressing her hair and ear as well. Sothis just frowned for she did not wish to hurt him at all.

“Wait- S-Sothis, it’s okay, I c-can still-!”

Seems like she didn’t have a choice.

Calling upon the power held within her crest stone, she felt the rippling effect of her transformation occur, all localised entirely within her mouth. It was soon filled with a slimy, invasive object that almost caused her to gag until she opened her mouth. A second later, her new, dark blue tongue fell from between her lips, far too long to be confined by her humanoid form’s mouth. Byleth just stared at her, jaw agape.

“You… you can do that?”

“I cahn conthrol my fohm ahf will, Byleth. Oo know thahf.” The large appendage made it difficult for her to properly speak, but at the very least, it made him chuckle ever so slightly.

“I-I didn’t know you could b-be so specific! I thought you were- you were just upset! I didn’t expect your d-dragon form’s t-tongue to just loll out!”

Well, what did he expect? For her to continue to hurt him or even worse, place his overly sensitive genitalia into her mouth which was filled with pointed fangs? No, bringing forth a softer, but still prehensile appendage would make it easier for him.

Now she just had to test whether or not it was easier on him. “Be suphrised.” She murmured before softly licking the underside of his tip. In response, his hands immediately shot to grasp her mane of verdant green hair. The taste wasn’t that much different from the last time they had done this, just slightly more concentrated.

So again she licked him, but this time she drew a long stripe up the entire length. He was hissing again, though it was less sharp this time. Towards the end, the hiss softened into a quiet moan, one she could tell was of satisfaction, if their earlier escapades were to be believed.

Excellent, she had found a way to help him without causing anywhere near as much pain.

As delicately as she could, Sothis slid the tongue around the girth of his cock, which brought her close enough that her lips were pressed against the base.

Despite her transformation, this tongue was still to scale with her body, even if it didn’t fit in the squashed space that was of her mouth. As a result, from where it protruded from her mouth to its end, it was roughly around the length of her hand.

Not enough to keep her at a small distance from his aching member, but enough to save him from her fangs.

She could make do with that.

Now that everything was in place, Sothis began to move up, drawing the tongue’s grasp along his length. His legs tensed at the wet contact, raising off the ground ever so slightly. In her ears she heard his soft voice cry out her name.

“Sothis… My goddess, my… my…” He trailed off, his shuddering gasps and whimpers echoing through the air as the tip of her tongue glode over his tip again, letting her taste the thick fluids, before she slid her grip back down to the base and repeated the manoeuvrer.

Not during any of their nights together had she brought him to being anywhere like this. A soft gasp here and there and some gentle praises, maybe, the same could be said for her, she was not overly vocal herself. Maybe she should be...

...For as much as she hated to admit it, there was something so deeply attractive to her about those desperate noises. To her, those sounds spoke of how much he wanted her touch, how much he needed her. She felt completely desirable in that moment, his hands gripping her hair as she drew her face along his length, again and again, coating his fairly average sized, but perfect enough for her length in a mixture of his fluids and her own saliva.

His hips ground against her tongue, more and more globules of the thick, salty fluids that she had been tasting rolled down the sides only to be swept up by her.

Sothis stole a glance up at his face to try and ascertain his status. Beyond the engorged cock that she had been so willingly servicing, she could see his face now stained with tears as he gritted his teeth. She knew it was likely that it wasn’t her ministrations causing his suffering, rather it were the sex-drugs he had been tricked with.

But he was in pain, she wasn’t supposed to be enjoying the results of his suffering. Shame filled her at the satisfaction she had been taking from him in his time of need. This caused her to slow down and retract her tongue, its long, almost serpentine form warping back to its original size.

Byleth’s face didn’t change, as she expected, but he pulled her back against the underside of his length. “W-why did you-”

“Because I’m enjoying this.” Her ears dropped. “These vocalisations you make… I feel like hell for wishing you made them more often given what it took to have you make them in the first place! I can tell you’re in pain but they scream to me of need… I…”

Despite his face being wrecked by sweat and tears, she could see surprise register there. “S-Sothis… you… Just keep going! I’ll scream your name if you want later just- please!” His nails dug into her hair as she was further pressed into his crotch.

“I’m sorry…” She shook her head, then the transformation occurred once more as she gripped his base with her tongue. He sighed in satisfaction above her, relaxing his grip somewhat before allowing her to start moving again.

“Thank you… Thank you…” Byleth used his hands to gently massage her scalp. “W-we can talk after this is done, d-don’t worry.”

Damn mercenary, always being so forgiving.

The goddess tried to tune out his noises as she worked, but even then it was pointless in the face of his mounting moans. Was the pleasure he derived from this overtaking the pain he felt?

His hips continued to thrust against her face, gradually becoming more frantic, until suddenly, he stopped. His voice cried out her name clearly, and then she felt the sudden soft and wet sensation of his seed coating the left hand side of her face, which under most circumstances would have annoyed her, but right now, she couldn’t have cared less. Sothis let her tongue fall away from his cock, and pulled back to gaze up at him.

Byleth’s hand found its way to her cheek as he gazed upon her with a strained expression. “That felt…” he looked as though he was about to smile at her and offer encouraging words, but his expression soon twisted to one of abject terror.

“-Sothis!” He squeezed his eyes shut and let out a gut wrenching whimper.

She wiped away the fluids on her face and pushed herself up to his eye level. “Byleth?”

“M...mmm- move!” With his left arm he started to push her away. At once, she saw his skin begin to turn an inky black colour, with a few soft green markings pulsing along his arms and chest.

Heat washed over her body as brief snaps of white electricity jumped between his torso and arms. Beneath him she saw the sofa smoking as though his body was burning the fabric itself. She could hear the warping, static noises as clear as day, and when Sothis turned her attention back to the door, she heard the music begin to quiet down.

At this rate, if he kept this up, they’d be caught… so the goddess bared her teeth at her partner and devotee. “Damn it, not here! They’ll hear you!” Her cries we lost on deaf ears, however, for when Byleth’s eyes reopened, the gleamed a bright emerald, and his body shape began to warp.

The sickening noise of his bones cracking and reforming into a larger and more bestial form sent chills down her spine. 

Unlike the other Nabateans, poor Byleth was still originally human. His body was not made with the intention of facilitating the change, so now he was forcing himself to undergo an agonising transformation that more-so resembled that of a demonic beast than anything she had once created, all in the hope that it would alleviate his other pain which so far apparently exceeded that.

What she had done to him was a hack job compared to the intricately carved beings that were her children. She had to learn more about her powers and improve, so one day she could let him have every benefit that her people once enjoyed without suffering for trying to make use of those boons.

That being said, at least he retained his mind. That was more than could be said for the humans who tried to truly use her children’s gifts.

Sothis watched as a vast shadow was cast on the area behind Byleth, his great form blocking out the light from the fire and almost reaching the ceiling as he reared up and spread out two black, cloak-like wings. There was a buffeting noise as their edges scraped against the walls, sending sandstone dust scattering across the room.

Despite their current scenario, she couldn’t deny that he was still very impressive. A massive, black monster sat perched on its hind legs, towering over her with its sleek scales that reflected the light of the fire in a beautiful manner.

Two grey eyes watched her carefully, then they heard a deep crack and he jolted a little. Beneath him, the sofa had given out under the weight. His taloned fore-feet immediately flew together as he shuffled backwards, creating even more noise. **“I’m sorry...”** he said slowly, his voice rasping like a bird attempting to mimic human speech, albeit much deeper. That being said, he seemed more coherent suddenly.

Sothis sighed and stepped over the rubble, barely avoiding having her white robes catching on the splintered wood and mangled cloth that still smoked from the transformation. Outside, she heard the music swell higher.

...Maybe they hadn’t heard it?

She soon found herself standing at his left foot, and gazed up. “It is likely that we will be caught in some way… You made so much noise with that transformation.”

“ **Why won’t you use the Divine Pulse then? To prevent this from happening to me?”** He gestured down, close to where she stood. There, almost camouflaged against the scaled plates on his stomach still rested his still erect length.

Sothis’ mouth went dry. That thing had to be almost her height. It wasn’t shocking considering his bestial form’s great size, if anything it was perfectly proportional, but… flames…

“I…” she tore her eyes away from its strange form and thought back on her Divine Pulse. He made a good point. Reaching out to the power, she felt the wiggle of the tendrils of time beneath her grasp. She had been using it before to play against the Almyran’s chance games, even winning a solid amount of gold for her own personal use, so she knew it was weakened.

That shouldn’t change anything however.

Sothis grabbed hold of the tendril, and tugged sharply on it to draw herself back through time. Right as she felt her body touch against the temporal stream that she often commanded so skilfully, the tendril snapped off.

The pain of overusing her power suddenly slammed through her body, and Sothis fell to the ground. Her vision faded for a few seconds, until she heard a thud, then a large form press against her stomach.

“Sothis?” When her vision cleared a little, the green haired goddess opened her eyes to see Byleth’s snout bearing down upon her. **“Are you… okay?”**

She gently pushed him off and made to stand upright. “Yes… Just… I think I overextended myself. I cannot use the Divine Pulse right now. We will have to face this head on.”

One time they really could have used it, and she failed to use her powers in a responsible manner. Flames, she was growing soft and undisciplined. Now she had to deal with the consequences of their actions.

“Oh.” he pulled his head back up. She noticed that he stood normally now, and without the odd perching pose he had been taking, Sothis noted that he seemed a lot smaller.

“I am assuming from… that…” she gestured to his genitalia. “You are still raring to go, are you?”

“ **Yes.”**

Outside, the foreign instruments continued to play loudly, which led Sothis to actually consider using her draconic form. She stood directly in front of Byleth and reached up to beckon him down.

Curiosity shone in his grey eyes and he lowered his head into her arms, where she wrapped her arms around him. He closed his eyes, and a soft rumbling noise reverberated from his chest that shook through her body. Sothis delicately brushed her lips over the scales of his snout, nuzzling her face into his. “If you promise to be quiet, I will indulge you with my true form for a while. Maybe that should be enough to push away your affliction.”

The rumbling stopped immediately.

“ **I thought you wanted me to be louder…”**

Sothis just blushed and sighed at that and detached herself from him. “That can come later… make sure the blades are still attached to the doors.” When he turned away from her to inspect the doors behind him, Sothis called back upon her transformation abilities. Her skin began to ripple and shimmer as flames seeped out from beneath her feet, slowly climbing her legs and engulfing the area in a burning heat.

Soon the fire engulfed her entire body, and she began to shape shift. The flames served as a bit of a block to the long, white fur erupting from the skin all over her body, although it did not hide the body shape changing and warping into a quadrupedal, almost mammalian form adorned with feathered wings and four curving horns erupting from her head that pulsed with an eerie green glow.

A mane of green and white tendrils hung around her neck and jaw, something that Byleth had likened to a lion despite her body frame and face suggesting something more canine. Each of them waved in a slow manner, although a few were limp, only being able to be controlled directly by her.

Supposedly she once looked much different, but this form just felt… comforting. She didn’t appear too alien to humans, which in case she encountered them in this state, rendered her less likely to be labelled as a threat. Her size was an unfortunate cause of fear, however.

“ **They’re holding firm.”** Byleth’s raspy voice was much louder in her now sensitive ears that flicked beneath the horns. He turned back to look at her. Although he lacked true facial expressions like this, the way that his tail raised indicated some form of happiness from him. When he suddenly padded over to her and pressed his face into her mane, she was assaulted with a slightly similar smell to the aroma she faced when she first disrobed him.

Unlike that time, however, Sothis could feel something else. Relaxation… affection… His draconic form had dampened the effect of the drugs. Upon realising that, a warm feeling spread throughout her body. Her previous actions had at least done something good, unlike the tonguing she gave him earlier that only exacerbated the issue in the end.

Then another warm feeling began to spread through her as she felt a long, bristly object brush past the mane of tendrils and against her neck. She saw his clawed fore-feet suddenly raise up and begin to push her back.

Sothis turned her head to investigate what the bristly object was. What she was greeted with was Byleth’s long snout pressed into her neck, licking it softly. **“What are you…”**

“ **Paying you back. You’re helping me, so...”** She felt his pushing become harder, to the point where her front feet began to rise off the ground. A hot breath brushed directly against her skin as he sighed. “I don’t know, you deserve to enjoy this too.”

“ _ **Byleth…”**_ She felt confused. Had she not wanted to help him relieve his pain she would have left him hanging against the wall. He didn’t owe her anything, at least not in her mind. She had offered her dragon form to him until he was free. Why was he… no, she should know better.

That kind-hearted idiot. Always the one to go out of his way to help others once he gained his emotions.

“ **Please, just let me.”** His tongue returned to brushing against her neck. While it was not the first time she had felt the barbed, almost cat-like tongue of her partner’s dragon form, it was the first time he had used it in such a manner. Unlike her own, it was able to get through the thick coat of fur that she bore and reach her skin.

 _Normally_ she would take advantage of that in case she needed her coat cleaned.

Definitely not the case here, and he knew damn well what he was doing.

Didn’t stop the fact that it felt nice. The soft scratching sensation was both satisfying and admittedly stirred something within her. **“...Very well.”** She didn’t let his pushing forelimbs guide her, but rather laid herself down before him, rolling onto her back. The size of the room made this action trivial, the only thing she had to worry about was her tail accidentally catching something.

She saw him pause briefly, trying to figure out what he could do in that position, before swiftly leaning down to an area of sparser fur on her lower stomach. His long, razor fanged snout nosed around the area, sniffing quickly until he found what he was looking for.

Sothis had expected him to take advantage of the thinner coat in this region to just continue with what he had been doing to her mane, but instead she found that he had gone straight for the ‘end-goal’, so to speak. His rough tongue, which he had taken the time to wet thoroughly with his saliva, was drawn slowly along her entrance.

Unfortunately, it didn’t elicit much of a reaction from her at that moment beyond a swish of her tail, as her nerves were not standing on end like his had been. She could definitely feel it, though, so the goddess brought her forelimbs to his head and caressed his hide with those razor talons.

For their size and form, it was a rather human gesture. But in the end he had put her into a human position.

She felt oddly vulnerable on her back, exposing her weak underside to the metaphorical sky. Normally her thick coat would protect her from weapons and the elements but here she was, letting him do this. Had she been the one fully coordinating this event she would have exposed herself differently, still on her feet.

She trusted her little mercenary, though. The one who had carried and defended her for years, and even wished for her to return, which then opened the doors for her to regain a physical body. He was blissfully unaware of her thoughts, just crouching there and tasting her while the fantastical music outside blasted against her now sensitive ears. She could hear mumbling, footsteps, dancing, the thud of heartbeats.

Humanity. Danger. The threat and shockingly, allure of being caught.

Surely she didn’t really want that… the shame.

Shame. That was the second time she had felt that tonight. First when enjoying Byleth’s suffering, and now again when she thought they may be caught without a Divine Pulse to back them up. Risk, but also reward, for as she thought of this she noticed his touch began to actually affect her.

 _Flames to it all._ A huff escaped her maw as she rested her head against the ground, at least, as much as her horns would let her. The toes on her hind paws flexed instinctively as his bristled tongue entered her again and again, each time wandering deeper inside, causing muscles she didn’t even know she had to flex as well.

As her own sensitivity rose and the pleasure she was feeling mounted, Sothis kept trying to draw him closer to her. Each time he brought that damn tongue back to his mouth, she heard a wet panting noise, before he dove back in. For all she knew, he could have been doing that during their previous trysts, but with her enhanced hearing it was clear as day.

At least she knew she wanted sound from him. As she hooked her talons around his arced horns and brought him closer, what she could only reason was a dark smile crossed her bestial features, for the noises were amplified in desperation. His scorching breath was now caught directly against her most sensitive region, which only fuelled her fire even more.

He repeated his motions for a few more moments before letting out a soft whine. “ **Hey… I canth breathe weh here.”** Byleth’s voice was slightly muffled from his awkward position, but she could still discern what he said easily.

Unfortunately, she was drunk on the pleasure he had been delivering, so when she did not either let go or loosen her grip within a few seconds, or even respond for that matter, she felt a sharp jolt ride through her body, making her yelp by convulsing her muscles and forcing her to release him. As soon as the shocking pain was over, she felt heat bleed out over her body from her spine, leaving a tingling feeling in its wake. A growling groan erupted from her throat.

For a moment, she was confused about what just happened, and embarrassed that she had let such a noise out, but then she remembered.

Right. The Thunder Dragon sign, the one she had created for him.

“ **Sorry about that. Are you alright?”** Padding around to her side, he looked down at her limp body covered in puffed up white fur. **“I can’t imagine that felt good going into such a sensitive area…”**

While the shock wore off, she just stared up at him, thanking her form that the fur concealed the heat rising to her face. **“It could work.”**

His grey eyes widened at the comment. **“Come again, Sothis?”**

“ **Maybe not as strong though…”**

“ **Did I fry your brain?”**

She took a moment to shake her head before rolling back over. Then her mouth opened and the words spilled out. **“Sorry, I was just thinking. If you get rid of the fact that hurt, it… felt quite pleasant afterward.”**

It was in that moment, when she realised what she had said, that Sothis wanted to die.

Of all the things she could have responded with! Maybe he had just fried her brain right there and then!

“ **I-”** Byleth’s scratching dragon voice started, then cut itself off. Sothis avoided eye contact, instead staring directly at the floor. The two stood in silence for a few more seconds, until she noticed one of Byleth’s front feet raising up.

One pad of said foot gently pressed against the back of her neck, and before she could turn to gaze at him in confusion, she felt the gentle tingling seep back down her spine. Like a moth to a flame she leaned her head back to his clawed touch while directing the mane of tendrils to grasp at him, and he reciprocated, pressing the entire foot onto her.

**“Can’t say I expected my powers to be used like this.”**

Deep within her chest, she began to emit a deep, audible purring noise of satisfaction. The tingling served to burn the shame away as she felt vindicated. It was just… relaxing.

Soon his paw began to slide lower down to her shoulders, then off her body, and the goddess felt a weight bear down upon her. Angling her head so she could see behind her, she realised for all intents and purposes, her black scaled partner had straddled her.

“ **Don’t worry, I have some self control like this. Whatever Nader dumped into my food isn’t doing much right now. If you don’t want to proceed with-”**

_Oh flames, here we go again._

As much as she loved her mercenary, she had to admit he sometimes took some encouragement when it came to this part of the dance. The first time it almost took an hour to convince him, and by that point the mood was thoroughly destroyed.

She was enjoying this moment, though, so before he could proceed with his worried comments, Sothis butted in.

“ **I appreciate your care for my feelings, but we’ve done this dance before as humans.”** His eyes widened as hers narrowed. **“If I must put it in some humans’ crasser tongue for you to get it: Just put it fucking in, Byleth.”**

As soon as she had finished that little statement, she raised her tufted tail, giving him free entry.

“ **Are you su-”**

A snarl ripped forth from her, and like that, she felt him rubbing against her entrance, all the while softly nuzzling into her neck. The slightly smaller beast then lingered for a second until she started backing up onto him. That was the final bit of encouragement he needed to actually slide in.

Right in her ear, she heard him let out a shuddering hiss. His entry created a deep feeling of pressure within that had a crooning noise roll from her mouth. Thanks to his earlier ministrations it did not hurt at all despite stretching her slightly as he reached her limits.

A few seconds later and he had sheathed himself fully within her bestial form. She slowly began to adjust herself so as to allow him easier access, angling her waist upwards. The movement drew a bit of a whimper from him, then a soft: **“Goddess…”**. Honestly, He stayed like that for a while, and honestly, Sothis was happy to stay where they were. His nose was buried within her neck, tongue occasionally darting out to rasp against her skin, and he dug his claws into her side for a better grip.

That wasn’t even mentioning his length that she would have liked to say fit perfectly. In truth, she didn’t know if that was a perfectly slotting fit, but it damn well felt like it. Yes, Sothis was happy enough like this…

And then he drew back. Something Sothis hadn’t noticed about his length when it was both visible to her and entering her body was that it was ridged. As he was pulling out, she felt its segmented edges being squeezed by her body.

“ **Ngh… Byleth-”** He stopped and promptly thrust it back in, making her squirm beneath him. At her movement, she felt the tongue at her neck begin to deliver the familiar pulsing electricity that she had been enjoying. She purred in delight and rested her large head against the floor as he began to repeat his motions over and over again.

It was at this moment, Sothis realised how much of a hypocrite she was.

In, out, the brushing and squeezing of his cock made deplorable sounds fall from between her teeth. The soft buzz of the electricity only served to amplify these sensations as it made each nerve tingle and stand on end each time he licked a stripe up her neck.She had been the one to tell him to be quiet in the first place and now look at her.

It wasn’t like she wasn’t having an effect on him either, she could physically feel the saliva running from his maw slide down her neck and forelimbs, the charged liquid working in tandem with his licks and deep strokes. A minute later, and he was now timing each for their maximum efficiency.

Damn that stupid (though she knew that was not the case) mercenary. He angled himself in a particular way that her left hind leg kicked out by accident and hit against a section of the wall due to the pleasure that spiked down her limb from the contact. Neither cared at the moment and just kept going.

“ **Mmm, Sothis. Thank you for letting me try this, it’s… it feels different, and better.”** His tongue was replaced with teeth that consistently delivered his lightning through her blood. This coincided with his thrusting growing more frantic.

The air by Sothis was still filled by depraved whines and groans, with said cacophony now added to by the grunts of her partner and the sound of scale slamming against fur. The only response her body could muster beyond sound was the steady build-up of her release which he previously deprived her of during his tonguing.

His grunts grew higher pitched and more frequent too, which she could only suppose was the rise of his own climax. The two continued for just a minute longer and suddenly, it was over. Her insides gripped Byleth like a vice as pleasure spread through her body in waves. She dug her talons into the carpeted floor, caring not when she felt it tearing. **“Byleth… yes, this is perfect.”**

He let go of her neck briefly and murmured into her ear. **“You are perfect.”** It was odd to hear him utter such a compliment, even if he was sweet and caring to her. Nevertheless, she took it to her heart, and purred in response. **“Hah. Compliment hog.”**

She took that back.

He repeated his motions a few more times, until Sothis began to feel something different. It wasn’t obvious at first as her mind was fogged by the release of her built up pleasure, but now she could tell. Something was stretching her out.

It was accompanied by a burning pain that only got worse as the seconds wore by. When she tried to move, she felt her limbs begin to give out from exhaustion, so instead she could only whimper into the floor.

Byleth, still trying to finish, forced himself in as far as he could go, and with an instantaneous clicking feeling and a warmth seeping within, the pain was abated. It was such a sudden relief that she sighed out. His nose was again at her neck, sniffing softly.

“ **Are you okay?”** Despite being warped, the concern in Byleth’s voice was still apparent.

“ **I think so, I…”** she tried to push herself upright and slide out from underneath him, only to feel that same burning feeling once more as he was suddenly dragged along. Sothis heard a soft cry of pain tear from him.

Byleth pulled his head back and tried to lean and see between her legs. **“What’s this? Why can’t I slide out?”** A moment later he experimentally tugged his waist again, and when the result was the same, she felt his breath hitch. **“No…”**

“ **What is the matter, Byleth?”** The brain fog from her orgasm finally wore off at his shocked tone, and she whipped her head around to look at him.

He looked scared, if that was possible for his draconic features. **“I’m locked inside of you, like a dog… I think we’re going to be stuck like this for a while.”**

“ **Very well then.”** She lowered herself to the ground again, much to Byleth’s surprise.

“ **Surely- Doesn’t this bother you?”** He too lowered himself, though it was onto her instead of the ground.

Sothis kept her eyes trained on him as she shook her head. **“So long as nobody walks in and neither of us move, we will be fine. I am pleasantly full right now.”** For emphasis, she angled her head back so she could gently rub it against his.

“ **I must say though, my dearest Byleth. That was most enjoyable. Thank you.”**

“ **H-hey, I should be the one thanking you.”** He indulged her nuzzling for a moment before bringing his head to rest on her shoulder, closing his eyes.

“ **You already did. Do you feel any need to continue copulating?”** There was a slow movement against her shoulder, and when Sothis looked down, she could see him shaking his head. **“Good, then rest. Once you can remove yourself, do so. I will groom my fur as needed, then we can try and depart to bed.”**

“ **Would you like me to help you with the grooming since I’m already here?”** That was a good question. His tongue was better suited for removing tangled regions than hers, and… she would rather enjoy him caring for her.

“ **I would like that.”** It wasn’t long before she felt that rasping tongue scraping against her skin again, although instead of trying to excite her, it was dragged through parts of her mane that were touched with drying saliva.

Sothis just laid her head back down and let him do the hard work. The pleasant warmth of his body next to hers made her feel safe, and the strange fullness of his draconic cock lodged within her was oddly satisfying. He made short work of any dirty regions that he could conceivably reach without straining their bodies, too, then quickly tested to see if he could pull out.

Unfortunately, he could not, so instead Byleth just brought his head back down to her shoulder and huffed.

“ **You can rest on me tonight.”** Sothis murmured, swishing her tail. Byleth just chuckled lowly at that before he began to wrap his wings around her.

“ **Thank you, also Sothis?”**

**“Yes?”**

**“I know I called you a compliment hog, but I was being honest with what I said before. I just found your response a bit amusing.”**

She snorted, and a small volume of smoke broke out from her nostrils. **“I suppose I am partial to flattery.”**

 **“Wouldn’t have it…”** His mouth opened wide as he yawned. **“...Any other way. Just means I can come up with ridiculous and sappy things to say that will make you happy.”**

Had she been in her human form, she would have gone red at that statement. **“Cease this commentary lest your words will lose their effect. You would not want that, now would you?”**

**“...No.”**

**“Thank you for what you said earlier, though.”**

**“I wouldn’t lie to you.”**

**“I was not insinuating that you were.”**

After that, Byleth fell silent. The two rested for what felt like almost an hour until suddenly she suddenly felt Byleth slip out of her. She whined softly, suddenly feeling a little cold and empty, but Byleth seemed to pay it little matter as he stood up and stretched.

There was little reason for Sothis to stay there, so she stood up as well, feeling her joints crack. That wasn’t all she felt, though, for as she raised herself, a strange wet sensation rolled down her legs. She spared a glance back and suddenly remembered something important.

_Oh, right, he must have finished in me._

The thick fluids (that she was honestly surprised were even still there) dribbled down her hindlimbs and onto the floor. Behind her she saw Byleth gawking. **“I’d turn back and gather your clothes if we are going to leave. Don’t mind me, I’ll just have to clean this up.”**

There was a green flash, and Byleth turned to waddle towards the ruined sofa with his undergarments and trousers still trapped around his ankles. Had she not been busy trying to lick away his fluids, Sothis would have given him hell for it. Really, it would have taken a second or two to pull them back up…

It didn’t take long for her to finish cleaning the thick fluids from her fur, seeing as how it hadn’t been on it for long, so she turned to that which had made it to the floor. Instead of licking it away, Sothis just rubbed it into the carpet with her paw.

After all, she had her limits.

The goddess quickly checked over herself once more, then shifted her body back to its humanoid form. Since she did not take off her clothes, Sothis was still garbed in her robes. She stole a glance at Byleth who was still trying to don his gear, then to the door.

Her blood ran cold.

The two claymores that she had used to block the doors lay on the floor. When did they- how? Had she accidentally bumped against them, or had Byleth? Had someone entered? Damn it all, she didn’t see or hear anything. The only consolation she had was that the music was still playing, although it was clearly a different song and instruments. Perhaps one of them knocked it off and nobody had noticed…

“Byleth, someone might have…”

“Oh shit.” So he had just seen it as well. There was a crunching noise as his boots pressed into the crushed furniture and he approached the door. Sothis followed, placing her hand tentatively against his back.

He looked back as he placed his hand on the handle. “Should we just open it and try to sneak out?”

The goddess just stood there, completely thrown off by this new turn of events. She hadn’t counted on her makeshift lock coming undone, now people could know about… them… their identities… what she had done to Byleth. Every bit of secrecy they had done for the past few years would come undone had someone actually seen this.

Behind her, she knew the carpet was clawed into, and the sofa was crushed. This would be investigated, and if someone saw them leaving this room they would be prime suspects.

She was afraid to see what lay beyond that door now.

But they couldn’t stay here forever… so she nodded softly to answer his question.

He smiled softly and embraced her shoulder, the sweat from before still sticking to his body. He was going to get a bath regardless of what happened. There was a soft creaking as the door slid open, and almost immediately, a face appeared in the crack-

“Hey Teach-”

NO.

Sothis reached out and grabbed the handle, quickly slamming the door shut again. Her stomach sank as she realised who was out there.

“Claude.”

From the other side of the door, a voice piped up.

“Yeah, it’s me. Are you two done? I had this room set up for my own private matters, but it seems as though you two were busy in here.”

Byleth looked like he wanted to die just as much as she did, but unlike her, he was able to find his words. “Did you see anything?”

“I saw enough to answer a question that had been bugging me. You guys put up a good struggle hiding that one-” Damn it! “-but it looks like mine and Nader’s little prank made it slip.” She felt Byleth tense next to her, but she didn’t know whether it was about him revealing he was partially behind Byleth’s unwanted arousal, or that he knew they were dragons.

When Sothis regained her voice, she found it wavering. It was uncomfortable to hear herself sounding so unsure of herself. “Refrain from telling anyone about this. Please.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it, _Sirius.”_ She flinched at her false name. “You guys owe me a few explanations, though. I wanted to bring my wife in here and have a nice evening, but instead I walked in and saw you two almost against the wall putting the wyvern mating rut to shame. Had I not been so shocked, I would have been impressed. You looked like you were having a great time.”

The edges of her ears burned at that comment. Byleth began to push the door open again. Sothis pressed her face against his neck to avoid looking at anyone as he did so, and with that the two squeezed out.

“Listen, Claude. I know this is all really interesting to you, but we don’t want to draw any attention to ourselves. The room’s a bit busted up, but I’ll pay you back for it-”

Wait, hold on a second, why was he paying for something that was technically started by those two?

Irritation tinged her tone as she murmured. “He and Nader drugged you, if anyone should be paying for the damage it should be them.”

“It’s their palace, though. Don’t worry about it.” She rumbled a few obscenities under her breath and closed her eyes.

“Wait, how did our prank do that to you? How many of those buns did you eat?” She could hear clear confusion in the former house leader’s voice, and possibly a bit of concern.

Byleth just casually responded, as blunt as ever. “All of them?”

“I- what? You were only supposed to eat one or two before you realised something was up! Not the entire batch! That was enough to get at least four people going for a few hours! No wonder you had to resort to such… drastic measures!” The concern slowly gave way to bemused laughter. “You haven’t changed a bit, have you?”

“I always was a big eater.” Byleth sounded a little more reserved.

Sothis peeled herself away from her mercenary to gaze up at his face. “You.. You greedy child.” Claude started laughing in front of them as she saw Byleth’s face turn red. It was his own bottomless pit of a stomach that got them into this!

It wasn’t like she could get too mad, though, after all, she had enjoyed herself, but… she wouldn’t let her dear mercenary live it down.

“Can we just go to bed? I’m tired.” He said rather quickly, pulling her back to his side. She chuckled slowly to herself.

“Very well.” She looked over to Claude. “I will… answer your questions soon enough. We don’t have enough privacy out here.”

He nodded. “That sounds good. You two know where your room is from here?”

“Of course. It’s the same place as last time. We will see you tomorrow, Claude.” While she sounded jovial, there was a slight undertone of annoyance to her voice. She just wanted to be left alone to enjoy her life with Byleth, without constant prying into their true natures… at least Claude was relatively harmless. The same could not be said for any possible Agarthan remnants. That was the true cause for her wariness.

She could see him pick up on her irritation, as he backed off slightly. “Then sleep well.”

“Sleep well.” Byleth smiled weakly, and began to head off in the direction of the guest quarters. Sothis lingered, the party was still in full swing in the background, but as much as she would love to return to the festivities, she knew it was better for her to go with her tired partner. She gave Claude one final look, then set off in the direction Byleth went.

Behind her, she heard Claude open the door, and comment: _“Gods above.”_

The comment both amused her and made her feel ashamed. Ashamed that they had been found. How much had he seen? Did he know of the odd things that made her tick? The shame twisted inside of her, warping until she finally came to a conclusion. She liked the danger, the thrill, of possibly being caught. She liked the sound… the gentle touch of electricity to make her hair stand on end.

She pushed down on the handle, and the door opened to reveal an empty room. There was a light emanating from the bathroom, so she assumed that he had gone in there to clean himself off. She slipped in and closed the door behind her, turning the latch to properly lock it. That was something these doors had that the hall doors did not.

As she walked over to the bathroom, there was only one thought on her mind.

Perhaps she should thank the two Almyrans for helping her realise what she liked, and show her that her true form was just as applicable for intimacy as her humanoid form.

**Author's Note:**

> I find the lack of kudos per hit between this and A Species of Inefficient Potatoes absolutely fucking hysterical. It's not as good as ASOIP, I know, but still. I'm not upset or anything, I just thought I'd share because it makes me laugh every time I look at it.


End file.
